


The Magician Teases the Dragon

by RikoYuriScream



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cis!Anne, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, Mouth Kink, Naked Female Clothed Female, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Trans!Grea, idk how to describe it. mouth stuff??, mouth fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikoYuriScream/pseuds/RikoYuriScream
Summary: Grea is riled up and Anne has some fun with that fact





	The Magician Teases the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are aged up to mid-20s
> 
> If you're unfamiliar with the characters, Grea is a dragongirl, and her draconic characteristics are... featured heavily here.
> 
> my editor is busy with finals so sorry if its a little rough!

Anne sat straddled over Grea’s lap in their bed, one hand on her lover’s shoulder and the other holding her hand, their fingers entwined. Grea’s hand gripped a little tighter at Anne’s skirt and Anne pushed her lips a little harder against the dragongirl’s. They pressed their bodies together and Anne moved her hand from shoulder to the wall Grea’s back was against, just above her wings, flapping and twitching against the wall along with her tail. She reached her thumb down to graze against the top of those wings, as she pressed her teeth into Grea’s lips. She began to feel a warmth and a bulge growing beneath her in Grea’s lap, and, smirking against Grea’s mouth, she grinded her hips down against it, evoking a whimper from her girlfriend.  
“Getting excited, hmm?~”

Grea blushed a deep red. “Nnnh”

Anne brought their entwined hands to the wall and brought her other to Grea’s chin, pressing her thumb between her lips. Grea greedily bobbed her head forwards, taking the digit into her mouth and lapping at it with her tongue. Grea’s free hand clawed weakly but fervently at Anne’s skirt, emphasizing her excitement even more than her wings and tail frantically thumping against the wall.

“So desperate tonight, aren’t you?~”

Grea nodded, keeping the thumb between her lips, “mmmmfh”

“Sorry, I couldn’t quite catch that,” Anne pulled her hand back and lifted herself from the contact with Grea’s lap.

Grea let out a desperate whine and made a feeble lunge forward, missing the presence of Anne in her mouth.

“Ah ah~” Anne grabbed hold of Grea’s free wrist and brought it against the wall. Shifting to hold both of Grea’s arms pinned in place above her. “If you’re greedy you won’t get _any_ of what you want~”

Grea whined but tried her best to settle her body down, though her tail was thudding against the wall more and more frantically. “P-please, Anne… I need you”

“Need me to what?~”

“T-to… touch me…”

“Oh where’s the fun in that?~”

Anne shifted her hands so she held both of Grea’s wrists to the wall with one, and she brought the other to Grea’s waist, where she hooked her fingers into Grea's skirt and panties and yanked them down, letting Grea’s cock spring out bringing a gasp from her. Grea eagerly maneuvered her way out of the clothing, kicking it to the floor. She looked up at Anne hopefully, wiggling her hips in anticipation as Anne spread her legs out. However, Anne instead shifted her weight back, pressing her knees against Grea’s thighs, keeping her lower body pinned as much as her arms, and just out of reach of any contact with where Grea most wanted it. Anne proceeded to lean forwards to unbutton Grea’s shirt, spreading it open. She then reached around to unhook her bra, and swiftly pulled it away, tossing it aside. Grea’s face grew ever more red and her blush extended the top of her now bare chest. She arched her back, pushing her breasts out, seeking contact from her partner. Anne, however, simply pushed against her shoulder back into the wall. Grea looked up at her pleadingly and Anne only down with a devilish grin.

Anne reached to her own neck and loosened the ribbon around her collar, pulling it off and bringing it to Grea’s wrists.  Grea squirmed and whimpered but her growing excitement was more than apparent as Anne bound her wrists together behind her head. Anne then brought her hands to Grea’s cheeks and looked into her eyes lovingly for a moment, before letting her thumb fall back to Grea’s lips. In one swift motion, she hooked her thumb over Grea’s lower jaw pulling down while grabbing hold of one of her horns, yanking back and forcing Grea’s mouth wide open. She took a moment to admire the girl’s fangs, dripping with saliva, and her tongue shifting with Grea’s desperate panting. She leaned forward over her and pursed her lips, dripping a bead of saliva into Grea’s waiting mouth. As it hit Grea’s tongue, she hopelessly bucked her hips up, seeking more contact as her arousal grew impossibly high. But the pressure of Anne’s knees on her thighs was plenty to keep her down. She let out a guttural moan and Anne looked down at her, smirking. She released the girls jaw, but kept a firm grip on her horn. Anne gently placed two fingers past Grea’s lips, and with her other fingers urged her mouth closed. Grea obediently wrapped her lips tight around the fingers, lapping at their tips and sucking on them. Anne stifled a moan and smiled down at her girlfriend as she began to pump her fingers in and out of her mouth, delighting in the feel of the pressure of Grea’s lips and the grazing of her teeth. Grea’s cock throbbed, desperate for direct attention. Precum dribbled down its length cold in the night air, and only adding to the aching for touch. Anne almost considered giving in and taking Grea inside herself but she was committed to her plan. She bit her lip, looking forward to fucking her girlfriend in a more direct and simple way after they were done here. But that was for later, and for now, she had a beautiful dragongirl under her ready to cum just from having her mouth fingered. Anne hooked her index finger around one of Grea’s fangs and yanked to the side, forcing Grea to turn her head. She then pulled back on her horn, forcing her mouth back open. Anne brought her thumb to a fang and slowly dragged it up and down, holding her fingers to Grea’s cheek, dripping her own saliva down her face. Anne hummed contentedly, admiring her lover’s draconic features. She then placed her fingers back into Grea’s mouth and nodded at her, signaling her to return to sucking at them. Now, though, Anne pumped her fingers in faster, pushing against Grea’s tongue and deep into her throat. She pulled Grea’s horns back and leaned in further, making Grea turn to face the ceiling while she thrust her digits straight down into Grea’s throat. Anne felt the vibrations of Grea’s moan through her fingertips and quickened her pace, to match Grea’s tail's slamming against the wall hard enough for their bookshelf to rattle.

“That’s it girl, come on~”

Grea’s eye’s rolled back and she writhed under her partner, as her cock, still untouched, released onto Anne’s skirt. Anne slowed her pace and cooed soft “good girl”s as Grea continued to twitch under her, working through her orgasm. When she had finally settled, Ann let herself drop back down into Grea’s lap, bringing her hand to her cock to provide it with some much needed warmth, and she gingerly kissed her girlfriends chin, neck, cheeks, and lips as she reached up her other hand to untie the bonds. Grea’s wings fluttered happily as the settled into each other for a moment. Anne kissed Grea’s wrists. “Ready for my turn?~”


End file.
